The Deidara Chronicles
by FMASTA9
Summary: Epic Naruto Chapter Fict by FMASTA9 featuring Deidara, full description inside, please read before reading so as to not confuse or disappoint.
1. Prelude

**Author's Notes: **First Naruto fict by FMASTA9 is here! Now before you start flipping out on me, I know the title of this chapter fict sounds promising, awesome, and epic, but it is not to be mistaken for what it is. I have to break it to you, the reader, that this is in fact...a Naruto x Hinata fict. But, upon realizing the awesomeness of the title, I plan to rerelease it with a different storyline involving Deidara and Deidara only, so I'm sorry if there's any confusion or disappointment. The title does speak the truth though, that despite this being a NxH fict, it is centered around Deidara. The whole story in general is a bunch of fairy tale nonsense that we know would never happen in the show, but I figured it was a good story regardless, It's a 'fanfict' after all. So without further a do, I present to you (I rhyme ):3), the reader, The Deidara Chronicles, by FMASTA9. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

The Deidara Chronicles

* * *

The wind blew into his face as he soared through the clouds, a thrill he never tired of. To be from a village based on the earth and hold the ability to fly was a legendary feat in it's self, but he had abandoned that thought long

ago. Ever since he joined the world conquering cult, the Akatsuki, he left the village behind to pursue their goals as well as his own. His job, capture the one-tailed Shukaku Jinchuriki, was already complete. He decided,

however, to pursue one more. The nine-tailed Jinchuriki, running at an almost equal speed, was pursuing him however, as he played decoy for his partner Sasori, whom he left back at their hideout with a destructive 'passion'.

He regretted nothing. It was his mission. It was Deidara's mission. And he planned to complete it, dead or alive.


	2. Chapter 1:Other Plans

**Author's Notes:** Not much to say other than reassuring you that this is an epic story despite being NxH based and that you won't be disappointed (I hope). The setting, if you've seen the show, is obvious, it's just before and then during Deidara's chase scene with Naruto and Kakashi. For those who don't know who the Naraka Path of Pain is, just google search him, you'll understand. I thought I'd clear that up before you started reading. Otherwise, it starts out as an alternate version to the scenes, so before I spoil anymore or bore you with more rant, I'll shutup now, so enjoy! Chapter 1 of...The Deaidara Chronicles, by FMASTA9 ):3!

**

* * *

Chapter 1: **The boy stared at him, a stare he returned from his seat on the lifeless corpse of Gaara, the one-tailed Jinchuriki. Naruto, the nine-tailed Jinchuriki, had a stare of death. Deidara didn't care, he could hold his own, as

his partner Sasori could as well. Finally, the eerie silence was broken by a bark that was distinguished to be Naruto. "You monsters, what did you do to Gaara!" Deidara sighed grievingly inside. His mission just got more difficult.

He thought of it before it occurred, that if this boy hated him howsoever, his mission would get complicated. The man known as Kakashi whispered to Naruto to calm down, but the deed had been done. The hatred was present.

"Enough talk, I'm going to crush them and take the Jinchuriki," Sasori spoke evilly. Deidara bowed his head and put a hand (the only one he had left after his battle with the one-tail Jinchuriki) in front of his hunched back

partner, which made him turn his head to face him, questioning his motives. "I'm afraid I can't allow that, Sasori my man, you see," Deidara began. The hand clasped at Sasori's Akatsuki cloak and tossed his hulking body into

the air. A surprised Sasori caught a glimpse of a grinning Deidara. "Deidara, what the hell is wrong with you," he angrily yelled as his poisoned tail shot out from underneath him at Deidara. Deidara front flipped and stepped on

the airborne weapon and leaped off of it, sending him further into the air. He did a twist in the air, producing four spider shaped clay explosives, and grabbed his cloak again, joining Sasori in a free fall. "I've got other plans,"

Deidara finished. Sasori's eyes widened as the spiders glowed with an eagerness to explode. And they did. It was thought suicidal of Deidara to detonate them in such close quarters, but it was necessary to get the desired

effect: a staller for Sasori and a distraction for the others. It worked. Sasori, who laid smoking on the ground, was currently incapacitated, and the scene of betrayal brought awe to the four standing in the entranceway. Why

would Deidara attack his partner? They would never know the reason. Deidara conjured a bird, which immediately swallowed the lifeless corpse of Gaara, much to the other's surprise. He jumped up on its back and proceeded

to fly out of the cavern. "He's getting away, I'll stop him," Naruto barked, already out of the cave and pursuing the escaping Deidara. Kakashi tried to stop him with 'wait Naruto', but it apparently didn't suffice. Kakashi told

the others he was going after Naruto and followed suite, pursuing the young ninja in his own pursuit. After a few hours and several attempts to blow them up, Deidara was getting impatient (and tired). "Where the hell is he?

That buffoon better hurry or this mission is going to end fast!" He was several feet ahead of his pursuers, but he no longer had a means of distracting them having used up all of his explosive clay. He would just have to hold

out until…that showed up. His zoom lens on his left eye picked up the black figure holding a white replica of his bird's head. It was him. He looked back at Naruto and Kakashi, noticing a gap in their sprint; he zoomed forward

to confront him. The Naraka Path of Pain stood in the trees, awaiting Deidara's arrival. "Make it fast," Deidara said nervously looking over his shoulder. The Naraka Path said nothing as he proceeded to rip off the bird's head

and replace it with the one in his possession. "Place that at point seven, got it," he coldly ordered the orange haired brute, who nodded and disappeared along with the original head. Naruto and Kakashi not noticing the

switch, he carried on his chasing with a sigh of relief. This was going to work. The plan was set in motion.


	3. Chapter 2:Orders

**Author's Notes:** This one's kind of short in comparison to the rest, but it's important to the storyline regardless. I just looked at chapter three and now I know the reason why this one's so short...it's because three is freakin' long! The publish date might be foggy on three, but it will arrive regardless. So enjoy chapter 2 of The Deidara Chronicles for the short while it lasts, three will be the arduous one! ):3**

* * *

Chapter 2:** They were alone. Everyone cut off their transmission and Sasori went to check his weapons, leaving Deidara and Pain to themselves. "Do you understand," Pain spoke coldly. Deidara gripped the scroll in his hand

and slid it up his sleeve. "Yeah, yeah, you're sure this is worth it," Deidara replied, obviously troubled by the contents of the scroll. "Yes." He disappeared. Deidara stared into space, pondering their conversation. He could do it,

but was unsure the reason as to why he should. It may have been described, but the reason was still foggy. He read the scroll again and again, wondering just what their leader was thinking. To risk the purpose of their goals

for this…was stupid to Deidara. Either way, it was an offer he couldn't refuse. When Sasori returned, he joined him in waiting for the expected intruders to show up. He knew what he had to do…Sasori will be pissed….but an

order was an order, and he planned to follow it.


	4. Chapter 3:Relations and Judgements

**Author's Notes: **Whoo, that was a doozy. The adventure continues and the NxH begins! I must say though, to reel myself in with a short chapter then blow me-self out of the water with this is cruelty to one's self if anything! But for the glory of fanfiction and my honor as a writer, I present to you this monster, chapter 3 of The Deidara Chronicles by FMASTA9! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: **The time was now. Kakashi had been stalled, if only for a minute, leaving Naruto vulnerable. The bird perched on the sideways tree emerging from the valley, pausing for its master to do what he had to do.

Deidara pulled out a wooden hand, a tool crafted for help with one-handed jutsu. He unrolled the scroll and placed it on the back of the bird. He knelt down, bit his thumb, and started doing hand signs, aided by the

autonomous wooden hand. "Forbidden jutsu, transcending time bubble!" The world turned dark, a small circle of light about 10 feet in diameter, Deidara at its center, being all that was left unaffected by the growing

darkness. Everything covered in the darkness ceased to move, frozen in place, untouched by time. Time…had stopped. Naruto didn't notice this as he continued toward the bird and its rider. Deidara folded his scroll, threw it

up his sleeve and tossed the hand as it combusted into dust. Naruto stopped three trees away from Deidara, glaring at him with utter hatred in his eyes. He looked back at the nine-tailed Jinchuriki, a smile growing across his

hidden face. "Hey, give Gaara back!" That bark was getting to him, but he smiled regardless. "Is someone cocking an attitude, that's too bad, I was just going to let you see your friend," Deidara mocked Naruto as he tapped

the bird, causing it to open it's mouth, revealing not the deceased one-tail Jinchuriki, but a young raven haired girl. Naruto was taken aback. This made no sense. When did he switch? Where is Gaara? And why is Hinata

here? To Deidara, the look on Naruto's face was priceless, almost mimicking his art. She lay in the bird's mouth upside down and unconscious. Hinata stared at Naruto with her closed eyes and he was without response.

Deidara laughed at the boy's shocked expression. "Call me uncle, your name is Naruto, correct? I can tell you're totally lost as to what is going on," Deidara boasted, causing Naruto to wake up and turn his attention to Hinata

and Gaara's captor. "This is just too funny," he continued to laugh. "I don't know how Hinata got dragged into this, but you're going to give them both back!" He stopped laughing. His face turned serious. "Of course I am,

one of them anyway. It's part of my mission." This only confused Naruto. What mission? "If you would please cooperate, that would make my job so much easier," Deidara began jumping off the bird, "follow me." His index

finger pointed at Naruto and he motioned it towards him. "You're not going anywhere, me and Kakashi-sensei are stopping you right here and now," Naruto shot back at him. Then he saw it. They were the only three things

moving in the whole area. There was no wind, the birds stopped midflight, and the trees ceased too move. "We don't have much time, let's go," Deidara spoke impatiently before jumping off into the woods, his bird following

suite. "Huh, wait!" Naruto sped after him. When they reached an abandoned cave, he stopped, his bird landing by his side. Naruto, who was not far behind, stopped too. "Well come on, kid, I don't have all day," Deidara said

mockingly as he turned to walk inside. "Hold on," Naruto began to object but was interrupted by Deidara with a sharp, "inside!" He followed his enemy inside. Unaware of his motives, Naruto kept on his guard. The light

turned to dark, but surprisingly turned to light again. The cave was lit by small torches surrounding the walls, the only sound resonating from their footsteps and the water dripping off the stalactites. Deidara stopped in the

center of the domed cavern and turned to Naruto, who cautiously stopped in his tracks. Deidara pulled out a kunai, which made Naruto jump back in preparation for an attack, but was surprised when he severed the head of

his own bird. Who's side was he on? The head dropped to the floor with an echoing thud. Deidara kicked it open and snapped it in half at the jaw line, splitting it in two. The one that didn't hold Hinata was kicked over to face

opposite of her. He unfolded the scroll again and bit his thumb, proceeding by smacking his hand on it and causing a big cloud of smoke to appear. So far, Naruto was out of ideas pertaining to figuring out just what he was

doing, but completely lost it when the smoke cleared, revealing a full spread picnic…for two. Who was this guy…and what was his problem? "It's for you two. Wake her, shut up, and eat," he said in an annoyed tone as he

hopped upon a rock and sat down facing the opposite direction. "Hey, what is this all about," Naruto questioned him. Deidara responded cruelly, not even turning to face him, "Just shut up and do as I said." Naruto complied,

cautiously walking over to the unconscious Hinata and woke her up. "Hinata, wake up, it's me, Naruto." "Na…ru…to…Naru…Naruto!" Hinata awoke frantically at the sight of him, blush visible in her face almost immediately.

Deciding to calm down before she fainted, she noticed her surroundings. "Naruto? Where are we?" "That's not important, just keep your voice down," he whispered to her as he pointed to Deidara. She noticed and dulled her

voice down to a whisper as well, "Who is he? What does he want with us?" She caught on fast. "I don't know, he just brought us here and told me to wake you up so we can eat." She blushed at the sight of the picnic in

front of them. He captured them both for a date together? Nonsense, why would he…"Hinata," Naruto interrupted her thoughts, "do you remember anything, I mean before I woke you up?" She shook her head, "sorry, but

I don't remember a thing. I just woke up here with you." A memory altering jutsu. Had to be, why else wouldn't she remember what she was doing before she got here. "That doesn't matter, what matters is that we get out

of here as soon as possible." Hinata nodded in agreement. Naruto motioned his eyes to the entrance and counted down from three down one with his fingers, both of them dashing for the entrance when he hit one. They

were almost out of the main dome cavern when the entrance ignited in an explosion, causing rubble to collapse it, blocking their escape. They looked back at the sitting man. "No one's leaving without my say so, now be

quiet and eat!" Deidara seemed almost grumpy. Was it because he had to 'babysit' or maybe he was just tired from all of that traveling? Regardless, he didn't move for the next half hour, only getting up to stretch, yawn, and

then sit back down. Naruto and Hinata made the best of it, sitting in their clay chairs dining on…surprisingly, their favorite foods. Ramen, cinnamon rolls, and red bean soup. They made conversation on how things were in

their lives, and even caught a few glimpses of Deidara trying to listen in out of curiosity, or boredom. They laughed every once in a while, but were quickly cut off by Deidara every time with a sharp, "be quiet!" Forgetting he

was even there, they treated the situation like it was a date, just how the plan was supposed to work. About a half hour passed when a grumble echoed about the room, followed by a silent 'shut up!' and what sounded like a

hit to the stomach. The couple stared at each other and then at the sitting figure, almost feeling sorry for the guy sitting there all by himself. They walked up to him together, which caught his attention. "What is it now, I

told you if you have to use the bathroom-huh?" He cut his rant short at the sight of a left over cinnamon roll that was inches from his face, held out by Hinata who had a caring smile on her face (Naruto's expression was

stern despite her smile). Deidara looked at it then at her, but scoffed and turned his head poutingly. "What's the big idea? You think that just because you're offering me food I'm going to let you go free, well you can forget

it." Deidara hopped on his butt, turning 180' to face the opposite direction of them. "It's not like that," Hinata spoke softly. "Despite you being our enemy, we can't help but to not ignore your hunger. We're not as cruel as

you think," Naruto added somewhat coldly. He turned to face them, "What makes you think I'm hungry? I never said I was-." A groan emerged from his stomach that cut him off. He scoffed again, "whatever, I don't need

your pity." "It's not pity, we just figured you're not as bad as you claim to be." Deidara was offended by her statement and stood up, glaring at the couple with anger in his eye. "What gives you the right…to judge me!" His

voice resounded about the room. "You may not realize it, kid, but I am a member of 'the' Akatsuki, the most evil organization in the world! Don't think that because I'm following orders that it makes me any weaker or kinder

than the rest of them!" Silence enveloped the cavern, the trio staring at each other. "It was me…who defeated and kidnapped your friend Gaara, and it's because of us that he's dead! What have you to say about that, fox?"

Hinata gripped Naruto's trembling arm as he regained his composure, "I understand…that you were just following orders." Deidara was getting nowhere with this and it aggravated him. "We shinobi…are not the purest beings

in this world. We all do things that we sometimes regret for the rest of our lives. That makes you…no different from us," Naruto spoke in a serious tone. That was it, they mocked him long enough, "what gives you the right…

to judge me for who I am!" He grabbed Naruto's collar with his remaining hand, which was immediately countered by a palm smack from Hinata and Naruto together. Both hands rested on his arm that gripped Naruto's

collar. "You and I…are completely different." "Why do you seclude 'us' from 'your judgment'," Hinata questioned him softly. "I don't, you are a spoiled brat who can't even speak two words to the person she cares for most,

and you're a Jinchuriki, a demon, a destroyer of families and friends, your very existence makes me sick." Deidara's cold words hit them where they didn't like to be hit: their personal lives. "That isn't true, Hinata isn't

spoiled, and I'm not a demon. She's had a tough life just like me, and I'm not the one who caused all of that destruction, I'm just a seal for the beast inside." Naruto's words countered Deidara's previous statement. It was

obvious; Deidara was outnumbered by one in this argument, something that was not in his professional skills. He released Naruto and backed away. "…Just forget I said anything," Deidara mumbled before sitting back down,

his back to them. A hand was placed on his shoulder followed by another on his opposite. "How about we drop our judgments and learn a bit more about each other," Hinata spoke caringly. Deidara just couldn't understand

why they were being so nice to him; he had done nothing to earn their kindness, their hatred maybe, but not their kindness. "But before we start, let's tend to that aching stomach of yours," Naruto exclaimed, a shadow

clone bringing the picnic basket to their level. Deidara looked at both of them, and then at his grumbling stomach. "Heh…I guess I have no other choice…hm?" He bit into a cinnamon roll while the young couple sat across

from him in a loving embrace. "I was born in the village hidden in the earth…"


	5. Epilogue

**Author's notes: **I know this is going to sound like a bummer, but this just so happens to be the last chapter. I know, I know, you're all saying "But FMASTA9, it was just getting good!" Well I assure you the ending will fulfill your expectations...I hope (Otherwise I might be in trouble). But regardless, enjoy the last chapter of FMASTA9's first Naruto chapter fict, The Deidara Chronicles.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: **The trio chatted for what seemed like hours, despite time not occurring around them. Naruto and Hinata shared their own stories with Deidara, making him laugh at their stories and amazed at their feats. As

were they with his story, jaws dropping at certain points of his life story. But eventually, it ended; Deidara sensing the jutsu's effect snapped up, "Damn, how long have we been talking?" "I'm guessing around four to five

hours," Hinata put a finger to her chin. "Four to five…tch…well I guess dates over, It's time to go back," Deidara stated standing up and walking over to his headless bird. "What do you mean," Naruto questioned him as he

jumped down, Hinata following suite looking just as confused. "I cast a forbidden jutsu. A jutsu for ceasing the flow of time. It can only be used three times by any living person, but once cast, anything within a ten foot

diameter of the caster will remain unchanged in the flow of time." They were both amazed. This whole time they were together, what felt like a day, had barely lasted a second in the real world. "What a powerful jutsu, to

stop time around an individual, it's seemingly impossible," Hinata commented. "For these guys, Hinata, it sounds like nothing is impossible," Naruto followed up with her observation. "Deidara, despite you being our enemy, it

was very nice to meet you. You are quite the interesting person," Hinata said cheerfully to the blonde walking in front of them. "On that note," he began, making them stop with him, "sadly, another jutsu has been cast.

Once we leave this cave, your memories will be erased." This shocked them. "That whole time we were together, forgotten? What was the point then," Hinata questioned. "Why go through the trouble of doing this if you

were just going to erase our memory of the whole event," Naruto continued from her question. "Because you're not going to forget all of it. You'll remember your date, only the location will change, but you'll forget I was

even here at all, meaning all interactions with me would have never happened," Deidara sounded almost sad. "But we don't want to forget you, Deidara, everything you told us made us consider you…a…friend," Hinata spoke

sadly. "Don't be ridiculous, kid, we're destined enemies, I could never be your friend even if I truly wanted too," Deidara responded with coldness. "Look, as much as I want to be your friend too, you still have to apologize for

what you did to Gaara," Naruto said in a serious tone. "You know I can't undo what's been done. It's my job to…to…" "Then forget your job and change now, we both know you can hold your own!" He closed his eye and

bowed his head. There was another pause, none of them saying anything. "HA! Now where would be the fun in that," Deidara exclaimed, causing Hinata to gasp and Naruto to frown, "besides, in case you forgot, I'm not

exactly on top of the food chain, so holding my own, in my condition, against those guys, is a fantasy in itself." "…I guess this means you're not going to give him back?" "Sorry if I came off as a nice-guy, but I can't just

hand him over-!" He jumped back at the two kunai thrown at his feet. He stared angrily at the two young shinobi, who had thrown the kunai with opposite hands, making their ending throwing poses look like they were

holding hands. "Good to know this mission wasn't a complete failure after all." They all pulled out a kunai and stared at one another. Deidara was willing to hold them off or flee; Naruto was hell-bent to get Gaara back; and

Hinata was determined to help him. "I'd love to play with you kids, but I'm afraid it will have to wait. I'm afraid…our time is up." Naruto and Hinata gasped in unison as their vision blurred and their bodies weakened. "Poison?

" "How…when?" They struggled to speak, their eyes growing heavier and heavier. "You have nothing to worry about, it's not poison, just a tranquilizer that was placed in your body before we decided to leave so as to avoid

this situation." Hinata and Naruto collapsed to the ground. They faced each other, both struggling in the same state. They smiled and nudged their hands together, barely able to grasp them together. "Hinata," "Naruto," "I

just wanted to tell you that," "I," "Love…" "yo-," their words cut off as they fainted. Deidara just stared at them, troubled at the pathetic sight. "It's good to know you at least have each other…I can't imagine being alone for

the rest of your lives." He picked them up one at a time and walked out. When the Animal Path of Pain appeared, it gave him the other bird head and he handed over Hinata to be taken back to the leaf village. He held on to

Naruto, as returning him back to the leaf village too would cause the jutsu to back fire, something Deidara did not want to happen. They flew to their original spot and perched on the same log. Deidara tossed him off, causing

him to wake up. "Come on, Naruto, let's get in the game," Deidara stated bluntly as Naruto rubbed his awoken eyes. Realizing where they were, Naruto perked up. "Deidara…why I oughtta-" "You should…and you will…listen,

blame me as much as you want, I may deserve it, but that doesn't mean I'll acknowledge it." Naruto's expression changed to surprise, as it seemed Deidara still had the good in him to admit his willing to be blamed for all his

atrocities. "It was nice knowing you…Naruto." "Yeah…you to, Deidara." Deidara lifted up his finger, "RELEASE!" And the bubble burst, sending a shockwave unfelt about the world. Time resumed and color returned to the

world. Naruto perked up. "You…give Gaara back!" Back to the start. Deidara smirked at his accomplishment. He didn't remember him at all. When he would return to base that night, having lost his other arm and receiving a

beating from Naruto, he still didn't regret playing cupid for the day. "Well done," Pain echoed about the room. "My pleasure, just make sure you get Kakuzu over here soon to patch me up, okay?" "Rest assured, he's already

on his way with Hiddan and a fresh Jinchuriki in tow." He disappeared. "Karma works in funny ways, eh? Naruto?" If only he took his own advice, Deidara may have lived just a little longer.


End file.
